


Resentful

by Fandoms_Lgbt_Witch



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Jealous Wanda, Lots of pouting, Teasing, scarletvision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:45:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Lgbt_Witch/pseuds/Fandoms_Lgbt_Witch
Summary: It's Wanda's turn to be jealous. Sort of linked to my other work - Jealous.





	Resentful

**Author's Note:**

> Still set during their 616 relationship.

She growled mentally.  
Wanda knew that there were some that liked to admire her husband and being in public didn't help.  
Pouting, she let out a sigh.  
"Anything wrong, Wanda?" Vision questioned, slightly amused.  
"No." Her voice was more harsh than it needed to be.  
"Really?" He raised an eyebrow at her, still questioning.  
"Yes, Really." She huffed.  
He smirked. "Hmm, I think someone's a little bit cranky today."  
"I am not."  
"I believe you are." His smirk still gleaming across his face.  
"Am not." Wanda tried to sound convincing but it failed badly. "Fine! I'm resentful!"  
"Why would you be resentful?" Vision knew the answer but he wanted to hear it.  
"Because of all these... people, staring at you." She growled.  
"Thought so, you know that when you're like that, You're adorable." He teased, lightly tapping the tip of her nose.  
She glared at him through thick lashes. Until eventually, a small smile appeared on her pursed lips. "Ya know, I have a way to show all these people you're mine."  
Tugging on the collar of his shirt, she forced into a kiss. The action surprised him but he returned the kiss intimately after recovering.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was my second oneshot. I'm sort of more proud of this one than the other but eh.


End file.
